Lovely Memories
by tsukiyomi.LOVE
Summary: My retold version of Anastasia, its the same sort of plot as Anastasia just with my own twist on it  and less of the kiddy stuff . Please read and tell me what you think! Rated T for language and Mature subjects


**To all the people who checking this out becouse you liked my last story, I apologize for temporarily dropping it. I have lost the insperation for the story but have not given up on it!**

**But anyway, I watched the movie recently and remebered why I loved it so much as a kid, and I thought 'wow that would make a great book!' so here I am making it a novel of some sort, with my own twist on it (and less of the kiddy stuff ;P )! So any way I hope you well enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed typing it!**

**~Love, ****Tsuki**

* * *

Prolouge

Dancing, laughter... people filled with all their pleasures occupied the ball room in the grand palace in St. Petersberg. Decorated in gold and stunning paintings it was told to be the most breath-taking sight in all of Russia.

A Grand Dutchess, the yungest of the Romanv family, Anastasia, was the most joyful. Her eyes shined brighter than any jewel covering the world, her dimples accompanying a most precious smile, her swinging red-brown hair. Sprouting with the finest qualities any royal child, holding nothing but gentle passion in her heart with a fiery spirt she was expected to grow up to be one of the most historical and most acomplished Romanvs.

The room glittered in the same delight you would have seen in Anastasia's aura.

People swirled inveloping the room with faces, voices, and sparkling colors. Dresses brushed the floor with elegance and the love that went into its threading. Suits where worn by fine gentleman, pairing with the dresses. But it wasn't the dresses and suits that made the room glitter. It was the people inside them, glowing with pride, personality, and smiles.

A kitchen boy, hiding in shadows, Dimitri, rebelious from birth and born with a destiny to serve the Royalty. Floppy brown hair framing a handsom face with eyes the color of dark chocolate, hiding depths of dreams and imagination. Any person that met him and truely stared into his eyes could see he was clever, ambitious, and was the type who would never tell his secrets, for he was the magician with charms and quick wit.

He had sneaked away from his chores to view the celebration of the 300th year of the Romanvs, the one he was _suppose_ to be working for at the moment. Dimitri hid close behind the thrones where the royality sat, but for now the only person occuping one of the grand seats was the Dowgar Empress Marie.

The Dowgar Empress, rested her eyes upon her son Nicholas and her precious grand daughter twirling in circles laughing and having so much fun. Tonight was one of the grandest nights for celebration and the Dowgar Empress had a gift for her dearest Anastasia.

A present was what the Grand Duchess recieved from Her Grandma, a golden neclace unlocking a sparkling jewled music box. It played their melody, a song just between the two of them. A shared bond that they sung together, with only a mere kitchen boy to listen in the shadows to know about it besides them.

But the happiness of the night would never last. The stories vary of what actually happen there, and we may never know the truth but they all tell of the same man. Resputin. Once trusted by the Romanvs, once considered a holy man, and now a murderer who sold his soul just for the power to destroy the Romanv family. And so the Romanv curse started.

Caos erupted, screams replaced the music and soon glitter was replaced with blood, waltzing replaced with running, and too many lives where replaced with death.

Anastasia and The Grand Duchess fleed as fast as they could, never letting go of each other, the kitchen boy hid as he always did, most where'nt as lucky.

A dropped music box. Bloody Corpses. Endless Suffering.

Running was all Anastasia and the Dowgar Empress would do, until, of course, they ran into Dimitri. "This way, this way! To the Servant's Quarters!" He ushered the them to the only place he knew to have any chance of being secure and unharmed, he knew his job was to serve the Royalty. And he would give his last breath to them to make sure they escaped alive, thats what he was taught up until now. He promissed himself he would not die the selfish rebel he usually was, but rather an honest hero. A good man instead of a playful child.

The Grand Duchess and the Dowgar escaped just in time, through a secret door in the wall. But Dimitri didnt make it.

the Old woman and he beloved grand daughter rushed to the train, pushing past the crowd to barely make it. The train began to move as the Dowgar Empress jumped onto the back, Anastasia tried to hop on herself but the train was to filled with people and was to fast for her.

She held onto her Granmothers hand with all her might still making an effort to aboard the train but she tripped. The ice beneath her feet was to much for her.

She fell to the ground, hitting her head.

The last thing she heard was her Grandmother's cry and yelling all around her.

* * *

**well that was the prolouge! Chapter One well be up some time this week.**

**I am aiming for Wensday.**

**Please Review! And tell me some things you didnt like in the movie and some things that you would like to see in my stroy, Im always open for ideas but nothing is garunteed.**

**I may use you ideas I may not, but Im always looking for inspiration so anything and everything is helpful!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
